Memory Machine
by Dalek Warrior
Summary: Harry is twenty eight and working at NCIS after the battle. What happens when due to a new invention, everybody on his team is able to watch videos about his life and vice versa? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

About six months ago a team of scientists and engineers finished building and released the "Movie Memory" machine to the public. An idea in the making for years these inventors had used all their money to create prototypes and just before declaring bankruptcy they appeared on "The Late Late Show with David Letterman". After appearing on this show many people became interested in their product and bankruptcy was no longer a problem. A few months later their company had expanded nationwide and their business was thriving. Anyone who wished to use this machine simply had to step in the glass box filled with neural scanners and relays to have their entire life broken down and created into videos and parodies and movies…an entire youtube dedicated to themselves. Soon after the release of this product law enforcement agencies decided to create contracts with the inventors; for free use of their machine and its operators. These agencies would order one machine and one operator per investigative team they had in that building for up to two weeks of use for a discounted price. These operators used the memories these machines took to help teammates bond and form a more trustworthy partnership.

NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service, was the next agency on the list to enjoy the "Movie Memory" experience. So on this day all the agents on the navy yard gathered in the bullpen to have their minds invaded. These agents include the investigative team led by Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his teammates: Agent Anthony Dinozzo, Agent Ziva Davede, Agent Timothy McGee, and Agent Harry Potter. But Harry Potter was no ordinary agent of twenty-eight, he was in fact a wizard. Not just any wizard though, but the famous one! When he was just a baby he defeated an evil dark lord and then until the age of seventeen fought to bring him down for good, leading to a legendary battle at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This battle brought with it death and suffering, after it Harry could not help but want to stay away from fighting but could not see himself in any other occupation; so he went to muggle USA and after training and a crash course in muggle middle and high school learning he found himself working at NCIS.

Harry was very worried about the use of this machine, as he had not told anyone, not even Director Vance or Abby, of his past or of his powers. He had been very lucky not to encounter any witch or wizard in his line of work yet, though he still kept his wand in a holster on his right calf should he meet an unfriendly one.

After watching two-dozen or so agents enter the box and come out unscathed his worries were leaving him slowly. This machine was designed to help his teammates trust him, exposing his past would not do so. Maybe the machine would only show of him and the rest of the golden trio laughing or of him and Ginny holding Teddy; the happy, normal memories. Finally it was his turn to go into the box and he did so with his head held high, it would not help him to raise any suspicion. Surprisingly he did not feel anything during his time in the box and was let out fairly quickly. As it was late he gathered his things and went home, tomorrow they would only explain how the next week would go, he had nothing to worry about yet.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning rose quickly on the anxious members of team Gibbs and in the bullpen their greetings were short. Gibbs came in a few minutes after they had all settled and led them to a room on the fifth floor. It was set up with a large screen on the wall surrounded by chairs and a laptop set open on a table. They all walked in and took their seats by seniority; Gibbs on the far left followed by Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Harry. After a minute or two the operator walked in and Harry was instantly relieved; of all the strangers that he could have been faced with explaining magic to he had been graced with Dennis Creevy, a fellow wizard! He walked in while looking at some papers and boringly saying "Hello, I'm Dennis Creevy your operator for the next week. Today we will be…blimey! Harry, I almost didn't recognize yeh there!"

"Hey Dennis, how are you?" Harry asked while standing up and giving Dennis a quick hug, which he returned.

"I'm doing well, I didn't know you worked at NCIS. I woulda sworn you would've been an auror. I mean, I always liked tinkering so this was right up my alley, but blimey…you have some real talent!" Dennis exclaimed, causing the other teammates to start wondering what a bloody auror was and how Harry knew this Dennis.

"I wanted to escape after everything. You understand?"

"Yeah, we lived in dark times. Oh well, it's in the past; Collin would want us to live our lives in happiness and all. We should get started before your teammates get too confused."

"Too late, how do you two know each other?" Tony asked.

"We went to school together." Harry answered giving Dennis the time to get his laptop open and sit down, as well as to alert him to his teammates lack of knowledge about the magical world, which Dennis easily picked up on.

"Okay, so here's the plan. Today I explain the next week's events and go over your medical records. So…the next week will go like this: we come in and watch your videos in whatever order they are given to me in the queue. The queue works with the neural scanners placed in this room, if someone is under a misconception about another person's life then the queue shows a video or memory to contradict that. Questions? No? Good. This will continue until the queue thinks we've shown enough of their life for you guys to create a deeper trust. Tomorrow will be Gibbs's videos, Wednesday will be Tony's, Thursday will be Ziva's, Friday will be Tim's, and Saturday will be Harry's." Dennis finished.

The team-members looked at each other in confusion but nodded at Dennis to continue. Harry was extremely thankful that his day was last; he needed time to compose himself. He needed a plan to tell the others about magic if the videos decided to be unkind to him. While Harry was busy thinking Dennis was typing in his computer and pulling five medical files from his laptop carrier, Harry noticed that the one on the bottom, corresponding with him, was thicker than the others.

"Okay, time to dig through every scratch and bruise that has been recorded in your medical records…Harry, just from knowing you I have a feeling yours will take the longest to get through."

"Yeah, especially considering that we had Madame Pomfrey for seven years." Harry replied.

"Harry, I only made it to the hospital wing twice in my time at school…you were in there every month!" Dennis exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that is only because Madame Pomfrey and I are so close." Harry said in a sarcastic voice that the rest of his team could not understand.

"Sure Harry, sure. Anyway…lets get started!"

It took only twenty minutes to confirm Gibbs's medical history and to explain his injuries to the rest of the team. Other than the occasional scar from one of his past wives' fury the rest of his record were injuries received in the line of duty. The same went for Dinozzo sans wife for girlfriends; although he had suffered more broken bones as a child being as rambunctious as he is. Ziva's record took about a half hour to go through considering the long list of injuries due to her time in Somalia but McGee's record took only ten minutes considering he spent most his time tracking criminals from a computer or surveillance van versus being in the field.

At last it was Harry's turn and as Dennis opened his file he had a sudden surge of panic. How was he going to explain his injuries? Muggle doctors didn't receive patients with issues like all the bones in their arm being absent or going into a coma for three days with no apparent reason. He was screwed; it was over. But he had to give it one last chance; before Dennis could begin Harry asked him if they could talk for a minute. Pulling Dennis into the corner farthest from the rest of his team he began…

"Dennis they don't know about…our world."

"I figured that, what about it." Dennis replied.

"I have quite a few injuries related to it…look at my second year."

"I don't see anything odd…oh, I get it. I'll make something up, they aren't doctors…they won't check. It'll be alright." He said clapping Harry on the shoulder and making his way back to his seat.

"Okay Harry, lets begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Past Chapter:

"_Dennis they don't know about…our world."_

"_I figured that, what about it." Dennis replied._

"_I have quite a few injuries related to it…look at my second year."_

"_I don't see anything odd…oh, I get it. I'll make something up, they aren't doctors…they won't check. It'll be alright." He said clapping Harry on the shoulder and making his way back to his seat. _

"_Okay Harry, lets begin."_

Present:

"Okay Harry, the first record of an injury on your record was when you were in your first year at Hog..I mean school. You along with two other students were in the hospital wing; one student has sustained no injury while the other was knocked unconscious. You on the other hand had multiple burst capillaries and lacerations and were in a coma for three days. As I understand you suffer no ill-effects from this?" Dennis asked.

"No."

"Wait, why were you in a coma for three days, what happened?" Dinozzo asked in his carefree tone.

"Nothing you need to know about Tony, Dennis please continue." Harry said.

"Okay, the next record was in second year after a er…sports injury. Your right arm had been broken and you required high amounts of calcium to help it heal. Correct?"

"Yeah." Harry answered, glad that the incident in the chamber of secrets hadn't been noted.

"In third year you had a nasty fall but had no injuries, though you were in the infirmary at the end of the year because of an…assault by guards of the school."

"Jeez Harry, I knew you had authority problems but attacking a guard, I'm astounded." Tony jeered, obviously teasing Harry.

"I don't have a problem with authority figures Tony, they were about to kill an innocent man."

"Ok, before anyone else interrupts it's going to get stranger than that so get used it. And Harry…I'm sorry that I have to go over the rest of this." Dennis stated sadly.

"It's not your fault, might as well get it over with quick." Harry said in a defeated tone, causing his teammates slight unease.

"Okay, in your fourth year you were treated for minor lacerations after competing in the first and second task of the tournament held at our school. Yes?"

"Yep." Harry replied much too quickly for the teams liking.

"Again, I'm really sorry about this." Dennis said before moving on to the topic Harry least wanted to discuss.

"After the third task you were hospitalized for the following: a severe wound to the right leg, lacerations, a broken ankle, a knife wound to the right forearm, intense exhaustion, and…the after effects of torture and extreme trauma." Dennis finished looking down at his shoes while Harry's teammates were in shock.

"Harry why didn't you ever tell us?" Ziva asked.

"It isn't important, the past is the past. Why bring it up all of a sudden?"

"Wait, what does it mean extreme trauma? Answer me one of you!" Ziva hissed angrily in her Israeli accent.

Dennis knew Harry would be reluctant to answer so he responded for him.

"He was forced to watch a friend be murdered."

"Oh God Harry." Ziva breathed quietly, pulling him into a loose hug.

Harry returned the hug and took that time to recover, their reactions would only get worse once they got to his seventh year. He needed to put on a strong face even if it broke him on the inside.

"Dennis can you please continue?" Harry asked in a small voice that sounded as if it was holding back tears.

"Of course. In your fifth year you were hospitalized for exhaustion after a…lets call it a rebellion I guess. Other than that you went through your fifth and sixth years unharmed."

Dennis stated, already fearing having to think about Collin when he and Harry would have to explain his injuries from the battle at Hogwarts to Harry's teammates.

"The records of your injuries from your seventh year are slightly gapped. Everyone was examined after the battle but Madame Pomfrey wrote that she could not get you to explain many new scars and injuries you had received since her last examination of you. Why?"

"There were people who needed medical attention, others who needed to bury their dead. I wasn't about to waste precious time in explaining old injuries." Harry stated rather unemotionally.

At this his teammates began to grow worried. First of all, what battle had Harry fought at; he had never been in any war? And how is it that he can speak of burying beloved ones in such a detached sense? What had happened to him?

"Well I need to get an accurate record incase we need to identify your body or you have a medical emergency in the future. Madame Pomfrey noted that there were many injuries to your chest and biceps, I hate to ask this but I need to photograph any injuries that haven't been recorded. It's standard protocol." Dennis said feebly while looking at Harry in a sad manner.

"What does that mean exactly?' Harry asked suspiciously.

"You would have to take your shirt off and let me photograph any injuries and record what they originated from. Look man, I'm sorry. I hate to do this." Dennis stated in a tone that said "my hands are tied".

"Fine, is there somewhere we can go to do this?" Harry said dejectedly.

"Sorry, we gotta do it here. Every medical exam has to have a witness so…we might as well use your team members." Dennis replied.

"Now strip."

Grumbling about stupid government contracts and how he was going to give Madame Pomfrey a tongue-lashing later Harry stripped off his tie and rid himself of his suit jacket. With one last pleading look at Dennis he started unbuttoning his shirt. Finally the time came to take it off. In one fluid movement he pulled the shirt off and heard an audible gasp come from everyone in the room excluding Gibbs and Dennis; Dennis because he had been in the battle, Gibbs…because he's Gibbs.

Harry's toned chest would have had women drooling if it hadn't been for the numerous scars littering it. Between his nipples was a circular burn mark; above the left one there were two small lines that told of his attack by Nagini. Covering the entire area from under his right nipple to his lower left hip there were slashes and right below them on the left was another lightening scar. Though the two similar lightning scars confused his teammates Dennis caught on to the meaning quickly; it had been the spot where the second killing curse had hit him when he sacrificed himself to Voldemort. Two more bite marks from Nagini were etched upon his lower left bicep while one last slash mark was etched on his right shoulder. Finally, on his right forearm was the three-inch long deep scar from his torture session in the graveyard.

While Harry's teammates stared in shock at his chest Dennis quickly took pictures and jotted down the origins of each injury. When he turned to deposit the film in his file Harry pulled on his clothing and turned to face the firing squad. To his amazement they had all stayed silent while he and Dennis conversed over his injuries…that ended quickly.

"How the hell did you get all those injuries?" Gibbs yelled in a furious but silent tone.

"I need to know exactly what my agents have been up against!"

"Gibbs, this is something I couldn't tell you. None of you would understand." Harry replied submissively.

"He's right Agent Gibbs. I know what he's talking about, I fought as well…but no one fought to the extent of which Harry had. I know you're confused but I'm not talking about a simple battle here, it was an all out war. A war that none of you have heard of nor could understand the magnitude of." Dennis interjected.

"Try me." Gibbs interrupted, right up in Dennis's face.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no, Gibbs. You are not going to force either of us to relive that hell. We both lost people there, too many people. I'll explain to you in due time but not because you force me to."

Something in the way Harry said this caused Gibbs to falter. He spoke with such finality, wisdom, far beyond his age. He just stared out of the window of their room while everyone stared at him in concern. After a brief silence, in which none of them could pinpoint their thoughts, Dennis spoke up.

"Look, we watch Harry's videos on Saturday. Until then you need to forget about what you learned today and focus on the person whose videos you will watch that particular day. There's no point wondering until then, most likely everything will be explained Saturday." Dennis said.

"You can all go home now. I'll see ya tomorrow Harry."

"Yeah, bye Dennis."

After Dennis left everyone continued to stare at Harry. Finally Harry spoke up.

"Look, my life wasn't pretty or normal but it's all in the past. I've got a family now, a job that I love. You don't need to worry about me today any more than you did last week. I've moved on. On Saturday I'll try to explain, but until then just forget about everything." Harry asked.

"Sure thing." Ziva answered.

"Of course." Came from Tony and McGee's direction.

Ziva, Tony, and McGee all left following their answers; Ziva giving Harry one last hug while McGee and Tony clapped him on the shoulder consolingly. Gibbs remained in the room, staring Harry down.

"I'm not going to pretend I'm not curious, but I know that reliving this is causing you pain so I'll let it go…until Saturday." He said.

"That's all I can ask." Harry answered in his normal voice once again and grabbing his jacket he left to head home to Ginny, to prepare for the rest of the week.


	3. Chapter 3

Past Chapter:

"_Look, my life wasn't pretty or normal but it's all in the past. I've got a family now, a job that I love. You don't need to worry about me today any more than you did last week. I've moved on. On Saturday I'll try to explain, but until then just forget about everything." Harry asked._

"_Sure thing." Ziva answered._

"_Of course." Came from Tony and McGee's direction._

_ Ziva, Tony, and McGee all left following their answers; Ziva giving Harry one last hug while McGee and Tony clapped him on the shoulder consolingly. Gibbs remained in the room, staring Harry down._

"_I'm not going to pretend I'm not curious, but I know that reliving this is causing you pain so I'll let it go…until Saturday." He said._

"_That's all I can ask." Harry answered in his normal voice once again and grabbing his jacket he left to head home to Ginny, to prepare for the rest of the week. _

Present:

Too quickly had the week passed for Harry's liking. Though his teammates had kept their word and not pestered him about his past he knew that would change today when they saw his videos. Harry knew they would be skeptical about magic when he finally explained it, but knew that after a while and maybe a visit to Hogwarts that they would believe him; it wasn't their discovery of magic he was worried about. Despite Ginny advising him to use any means necessary to keep his teammates from seeing his videos deep down he knew that he should have told them everything long ago. Though it would pain him to relive all the sadness of his past it might also help him to move forward; maybe it could even help with the nightmares he still suffered daily. So with his head held high Harry went into work Saturday morning.

His teammates' videos hadn't been all that surprising, though they still brought new revelations about their lives. No one on his team had been aware of Gibbs's murdered wife and daughter, nor of Ziva's insecurities. While Tim's videos had been as suspected it still helped to get an understanding of his life and helped Harry to relate to him better. He was actually starting to see some of the reason behind this whole thing. Tony's videos had actually surprised everyone; he wasn't the party-crashing movie fanatic they all thought he was. Dinozzo was deeper than they had realized and they all saw the effect Kate's death had brought on him. All in all…these videos hadn't been too bad so far, they actually were helping the team bond in a slightly twisted way.

So far only a few parodies had been played in his team's queues. Most of Ziva and Tony's queues consisted of song videos while Gibbs and Tim's were more varied. No trailers had been played yet, though Tim had a short musical snippet, which made fun of all the video games he played. One thing that everyone had in common was that there were pictures of them that they could not remember posing for. Dennis explained that these pictures were created using images of themselves from their minds which were posing in pictures the way which best illustrates the point being made in that specific video. Though there were many other types of videos, which they had yet to see.

They all sat down once again, anxious to see what Harry had been hiding from them. Once they had all sat down Dennis entered once again and began…

"Okay Harry, today's the day. This should be interesting."

"It'll definitely be that." Harry replied with a chuckle.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't keep your teammates in suspense. Ready to start?"

"Might as well."

"Well that's the attitude. Okay, here it goes. Your first video will be…a trailer. Here it is."

Dennis pushed a button on his laptop and the screen before them transformed. At once the normal green piracy warning appeared, followed by slow-moving clips of Snape walking slowly toward a house, Rowena Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem, his mother and aunt standing opposite each other while a Lily unfurled in Lily's hand, and lastly of Voldemort opening his eyes dramatically; all while slow tinkling music played in the background. Before his teammates could interrupt by voicing their confusion, Tom Riddle's voice came softly over the speakers, "Harry Potter, you have fought valiantly. Yet you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. On this night, join me, and confront your fate." In the background flashes of images came quickly, showing countless people dying, him and the others running, and numerous other clips. Ron's voice came over next, "We can end this.". To Harry's emotional pain his voice came next, "I never wanted any of you to die for me." All the while, suspenseful music played loudly in the background while more horrifying images flashed before them. Finally the music slowed and the screen focused on him and Voldemort battling, the light connecting their wands evident.

The screen in front of them died down slowly and Harry and Dennis shared one look before Harry turned to his teammates.

"Any questions?"

**A/N: On youtube if you search "harry potter trailer", the first response is "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part two trailer one" this is the trailer that is written above. To understand better, at the end of each chapter I will write how to find the videos on youtube. Thanks for reading and reviewing, its amazing to read reviews that aren't correcting me on grammar. **


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Hi guys. I am SO SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in months and I plan to change that, this story is not abandoned! I'm about to go to dragoncon and once I get back I'm going to have a ton of inspiration and I will have a chapter out to you in a couple of weeks…likely two. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, you're the reason I'm going to update. So…come back to this story in a few weeks and be amazed…hopefully.

P.S. You all thought this was an actual chapter didn't you?


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally! A new chapter! Sorry, its still a little short, but better than nothing right? Anyway, enjoy!**

Past Chapter:

_The screen in front of them died down slowly and Harry and Dennis shared one look before Harry turned to his teammates._

"_Any questions?"_

Harry's teammates seemed to be in a state of shock, whatever they had expected hadn't been nearly as confusing as what they had just witnessed. Tony's expression was thoughtful for once, as if he was trying to figure out what he had just seen. Ziva's expression was devoid of emotion, like she was trying to deny what she just saw. Tim, on the other hand, looked almost gleeful; he had, after all, just confirmed that wizards exist…even if the others hadn't yet figured it out. With a moment's hesitation Harry looked to Gibbs and saw that his boss had lost all the color in his face. Looking Harry directly in the eyes he asked the question that had been running through the back of everyone's minds, though none of them wished to be the person who asked.

"What does it mean, "Only one can live."?"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" Harry whispered only just audible to those farthest from him, almost in a trance.

"Harry what does that mean?" McGee asked him, deciding to ignore the questions about fire erupting from sticks throughout the entire trailer.

"Nothing that you can know."

"And what the hell would that be?" Gibbs finally spoke, fury evident in his eyes.

"I need to know what the hell has happened to my agents!" He yelled, his face becoming redder and redder as Harry's silence and averted gaze angered him. Harry turned to Gibbs and his famous Potter temper took hold.

"My life before this agency has no business being displayed. I don't want any of you knowing what I've went through, how many people had died because I wasn't quick enough or because he wanted revenge!" Harry yelled furiously, now face to face with Gibbs. He had never seen this side of his agent, nor the rage so evident in his features. For once, Gibbs was scared of his agent.

"Harry, you couldn't have prevented anyone's death. Not Dumbledore's, not Remus or Tonks's, not Collin's, not anybody's'. They chose to fight Harry. You didn't force anyone to fight that night, they chose." Dennis consolingly told Harry. These words seemed to calm the agent down enough to realize his temper had gotten out of hand.

"Harry, I need to know. Not to invade your privacy, but because I think of all of you as family." Gibbs whispered, his downcast eyes evidence of his emotional insecurities.

"I know, I feel the same way. But I…" Harry trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"What Harry is saying is that everyone involved with what you've just seen has tried to move on. But it's not that easy." Dennis intervened.

"Do you know why I raise my godson?" Harry asked, ready now to face the firing squad so to speak.

" I raise him because his parents were murdered when I was seventeen, when he was only a few months old. So many people died that day, parents…children…siblings…even twins. No mother should have to avenge her child's murder."

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Ziva whispered, tears in her eyes. It was the first time Harry had seen her show any weakness.

"What happened that day?" Tony asked.

Dennis spoke up, trembling slightly.

"Why don't I show you?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am so sorry this took so long to post. I know I said I would post more often but I've pretty much lost my muse. You've got Frankenstorm to thank for me posting, I didn't have internet so I couldn't read fanfiction…its killing me, I need to read it! Anyway, hope you enjoy, this story is not yet abandoned, just written very slowly! Also, don't worry, they will find out Harry is a wizard soon. **

Past Chapter:

"_What happened that day?" Tony asked._

_Dennis spoke up, trembling slightly._

"_Why don't I show you?" _

Dennis walked over to his computer and began clicking buttons. Meanwhile everyone else stared at each other with confused glances. Harry averting his eyes every time someone would look in his direction, he was not looking forward to the next video Dennis would choose.

"Okay Harry, I've got a few videos you can choose from, we'll probably see them all eventually but you get to choose which one we see first. We've got 'Ministry fight scene', the one when you were fifteen not seventeen, 'forest chase scene', and 'courtyard apocalypse'. They all sound pretty grim but your choice." Dennis told Harry.

"Wait, you were in a fight with some ministry when you were fifteen!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Um yeah…that was fun." Harry said despondently.

"Um…if I have to choose I would say…forest chase scene." Harry told Dennis, choosing the least painful memory."

"All right, one chase scene in a forest coming right up." Dennis said, trying to lighten the mood, eliciting a chuckle from Harry.

Everyone turned their attention back to the screen, which morphed from black to a background of tall trees. A ginger teenager popped into view exclaiming 'That treacherous little bleeder, is their no one we can trust?'., To the team's surprise a younger, weary looking teenage Harry stood up next to the ginger, telling him: 'They kidnapped Luna 'cause they supported me, he was just desperate.". The other teenager nodded resolutely and turned his back to Harry saying he would set up the enchantments. The team started running that word through their heads, not making any sense of it. The camera turned to a bushy haired teenage girl who was wiping leaves off her coat when she came face to face with a dirty looking man. The camera then panned over to Harry and the other teenager who had stopped at the sight of many of these men. All of a sudden all three teenagers broke into a fast run, pulling sticks out of their jackets on the way. One of the men turned to the others, obviously the leader, and yelled 'Snatch 'em.". Suddenly all three teenagers were being followed by these men who were throwing some sort of explosions at them. They saw the ginger haired man fall to the ground, pulling at chains bound around his legs. At the same time Harry had just broken free from another man and was being chased by two more. The brown haired girl seemed to be farthest ahead and shot out an explosion at the men pursuing her and managed to get away, before turning to Harry and sending him an apologetic glance before turning her stick on him and shooting something at him. Harry was knocked to the ground and his face began to morph and swell. All of a sudden the camera was on an old man lying on the ground laughing at a bald man in a cloak who was asking for the whereabouts of some elder wand. Then the camera was back on Harry whose glasses had been taken by the girl. 'You know who's found the elder wand'. He told her quickly before they were both dragged from the ground by the men. The team watched as both the girl and Harry gave the men false names. While the two other teenagers were yelling at the men who outnumbered them, two of them were inspecting Harry's forehead. One of them said to the others 'Change of plan, we're not taking this lot to the ministry.' before the screen went blank.

"What the hell?" Dinozzo asked.

"I second that, what the hell happened? You were all teenagers, why the hell were there men chasing you? And who were those other two?" Gibbs asked angrily.

"Those other two are my best friends Ron and Hermione. All I can tell you is that we were on the run and we were followed and chased. When those men, snatchers as we called them, recognized who I was they decided to take us to their leader."

"Why were you on the run?" Ziva asked.

"I was wanted by the leader of the group who was taking over the area at the time. This group was obsessed with something called blood status. Hermione was on the run because she was lowest in the class of blood status according to this group. Ron was on the run because his family was against the views of blood status and were known as blood traitors. They also agreed to help me find some things to help get rid of the group."

"Why did you have to be the one to get rid of the group?" McGee asked.

"That's complicated and would take hours to explain."

"Yeah, and we've got videos instead." Dennis joked, cringing slightly from the glares he received from Team Gibbs.

**I know its short, just bear with me. Chapters will get longer! Also, the scene described is listed on youtube as 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 Forest Chase Scene'. **


	7. Chapter 6

"Listen, I'm just going to come out and say it, screw the oath." Harry said, turning to his team.

"You're all going to find out eventually because of these videos and I'd rather tell you myself…Dennis and I are wizards." Harry confessed, he was tired of telling them lies, he trusted them and if they didn't accept his secret then they weren't worthy of his trust.

For a second everyone thought it was a joke, but looking at Harry's serious face and Dennis's awkward stance it was obvious that he wasn't lying. Suddenly all the clues made sense…well as much sense as magic can make. All of the weird explosions, the sticks, the war that no one seemed to know of, and this weird blood status were all parts of this other world.

Harry was through with worrying about their reactions, but to say he was relieved that nobody started laughing was an understatement. Instead, they all seemed deep in thought, putting the clues together like they would with a normal murder case. On the other hand, Dennis seemed to be on edge…as if he would have to summon the obliviators any second. This was understandable of course, it was probably standard protocol for this machine and Dennis didn't know his team like Harry did.

"You're a wizard?" Gibbs asked tentatively.

"Yep, wands, capes, pointy hats, brooms, and all." Harry replied.

"Seriously?" Tony asked.

"Yep, the wizarding world really is sort of stereotypical. You believe me?" Harry asked.

"It makes sense." McGee answered.

"This doesn't change anything?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You're still the same person, though I think I'm correct in that you'll have a lot of explaining to do." Ziva reassured him with a smile.

"Well it looks like I won't need the obliviators." Dennis joked, standing more at ease.

"Obliviators?" Gibbs asked.

"Mind wizards, geniuses the lot of them." Harry told them, eliciting a quiet chuckle from McGee and some pointed stares from the others.

The atmosphere that had been building since the first video finally fizzled out and Harry was starting to relax. If this was how it felt to tell them he should have done it sooner. To his amazement they were still acting normal around him and were asking questions about his world with wonder instead of scrutinizing him or not believing it. Dennis was even showing them some magic outside the view of their security cameras. As Harry watched the others obvious amusement at the patronus Dennis was conjuring he was struck by the trust and familial bond that his team had. In due time they would know everything about the wizarding world and he would have nothing to hide from them. Everything was going to turn out all right.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that this is so short. I wish I could say it'll get longer but this is the end, the final chapter. I lost my inspiration and this is all I could muster up as an end, maybe one day I'll come back to it but for now this is it. Thank you all for reading it and sticking with me, and my slow and short updates. **


	8. THIS STORY IS BEING CONTINUEDIMPORTANT

**Everyone, great news! Kingdommast has gratefully continued this story and has already posted his first chapter in "Potter's Personal Chamber". I have read it and absolutely love it, I recommend you go read this and give lots of reviews, maybe he'll give you a cookie. :)**


End file.
